J Walking
by lolClaidi
Summary: Kagome was the perfect daughter and ideal student. New student Inuyasha suddenly barges into her life and her perfect life goes askew.


**J-Walking **

**A/N: **Writer's block with my other stories so I wrote a(nother) fic instead! Hope you enjoy!

**SUMMARY: **Kagome was the perfect daughter and ideal student: kind, good grades, helpful, and loved by all. New student Inuyasha suddenly barges into her life and her perfect life goes askew.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha!

**PROLOGUE**

Higurashi Kagome was the perfect daughter and model student. She was a kind, hardworking teen that was loved by all students and teachers. Her grades were phenomenal as were her manners.

Students surrounded this girl constantly, for she was the ray of light for almost everyone. Her smile could light up the darkest hell and her tinkling laughter could disperse of all darkness on this little planet.

She was an asset in classes, always helping teachers as well as fellow students. Her studying tips helped many students pass tests while her teaching tips aided teachers so they could teach students their subjects so the students would understand better.

All in all, her school life was sky-high.

She came from a wealthy family though never flaunted her family's riches. Instead, she would help the poor families as much as possible, which helped many greatly.

Her whole life was planned out for her at the age of twelve when she managed to pass a few college-level exams with the highest points, though she declined offers to go straight to college, instead wanting to stay with her friends in middle school.

She was to become an anesthesiologist. It seemed measuring things was what she was best at. In fact, measuring was truly what she excelled at. She could literally measure how far in her studies she could get in a short period of time or such things as this.

Her life was like a sidewalk (a/n: funny simile, but wth), straight and even. She never tried to steer away from it no matter what. Her mind was focused on the path the sidewalk led and she never questioned where it took her, only knowing that it brought her closer to becoming the doctor her family wanted her to become.

And so, at the age of fifteen, Higurashi Kagome continued her life walking down this straight, gray sidewalk, never asking for a detour or such. That is until she was sent down to the principal's office one windy, October morning.

"Ah, Higurashi-chan," the principal, Kaede said the moment Kagome walked through her office doors.

"Good morning, Kaede-sensei," Kagome greeted cheerfully, showing her respects by bowing to her.

"Yes, yes," Kaede said, returning the smile Kagome directed towards her. "Well,to get straight to the point, I am in need of your assistance."

"Yes, Kaede-sensei? What is this that needs my assistance, if I may ask?" Kagome asked politely.

"I would like you to escort a new student around school for he needs assistance finding his way around the school," Kaede informed her. "This is Taishou Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at where Kaede's right hand was directed at and finally noticed a white-haired boy a few years older than herself sitting in a chair at the far left corner of the room, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It is nice to meet you, Taishou-san," Kagome greeted with a small bow.

"This submissive chick is my escort?" Inuyasha snorted at the ebony-haired girl.

And Kagome's life changed after this encounter. No longer could she stick to her straight, narrow path. Taishou Inuyasha was going to show her how to live and show her that a little j-walking wouldn't hurt.

**A/N: **How was that? Sorry it's so short, but all my prologues tend to be short (and it was a bit choppy and sentences didn't flow that well, but I tried my best!). I don't know how this idea came to be. It just did. It's strange. Oh well. And I know I should have said that she was following a road instead of a sidewalk, but this fic _is _called J-walking, so yeah. I just hope you guys liked it! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
